First Flight
by SilverRose Brighteye
Summary: This is a story about a squirrel, but just not anytype of squirrel. Driven away by her family at a young age, Kamila must learn who she truly is and how to survive in the cruel world around her
1. Author's Notes Must be read

****

Author's note: 

Alright, this is just something I decided to put up while I work on Two As One. This is a Biography based on one of my characters, Kamila Spiritfeather. This is a shortened version and doesn't tell of her whole life, just the beginning and main. It's three parts long and I figured it might be interesting to read. Yes, yes I know there are no Flying squirrel's in Redwall and her weapons are a bit eccentric but I wanted to spice things up a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, please R&R because it's always nice to know what people think. It moves fast just because it's a short bio for a website so I'm fully aware of that. Have fun reading!

SilverRose Brighteye

(Author of Two As One)

P.S. Kamila and all the characters were created by me. No stealing. Thanks


	2. Spirited Life

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall

Claimer: All the characters in the story are mine _ESPECIALLY KAMILA SPIRITFEATHER AND NIGHTSONG_ (no stealing)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kamila SpiritFeather (Part 1)**

On the first day of spring in a land not to far away from the famous Mount Bat Pit, a new life sprouted and blessed the earth. A little flying squirrel maiden was born to a newly wed couple who had been waiting to have a child of their own for months. The little squirrel, smaller then most, had fur that was like no other. Most flying squirrels were light brown with soft creamy white stomachs. But the little maiden had her own special colors. Most of her fur was a gentle cream white while her ears, paws, muzzle, the tip of her tail and the front of her body were an ebony black. Her eyes which looked up to her parents with flourishing life were a beautiful gold that sparkled in the glow of the candles hanging on the wall. At the time of birth she didn't have headfur but once she grew a little older, a long wave of golden headfur would grace her slender figure.

The young maiden's parents looked on proudly as their new born daughter stretched out a paw, revealing the thin skin membrane that was attached from her forearm all the way down to her ankle, revealing her species as a flying squirrel. However there was a small deformity in her "wings." Two holes at her sides right through the membrane could be seen but if something covered them, it wouldn't hinder her flying ability at all.

Her father, a strapping young albino carried the little maid over to his wife with joy shinning in his crimson eyes. He was a warrior type creature and served in his town's military. He was a lean, muscular creature though wasn't the wisest of flying squirrels. He often had the habit of making bad decisions and never learning from them. Quietly, he handed his daughter to his wife and smiled.

"What should we call her, Ren?"

Ralenda, commonly called Ren for short, looked up to her husband, white wisps of long golden headfur obscuring her vision. She was a beautiful, petite squirrel with the clearest blue eyes that any beast had seen. Her fur was the typical brown of a flying squirrel with the soft cream belly that was expected. The only thing that was different about her were her forepaws which were a dark ebony. She stroked her daughter's fur and leaned back upon the pillows that had been propped up behind her. 

"Well there was one name I was thinking of Harem. Let's give her a name that's completely different from ours. I want her to make her own life… and have a good one at that. Let's call her Kamila Spiritfeather." 

Ralenda nuzzled her daughter's small black nose affectionately. 

"So her spirit will always sore with the birds and be lifted to the sky even when the worst comes to terms. Kamila…our little Kamila." 

Harem smiled fondly at his wife and sat down on the edge of her bed so he could look at little Kamila. The maiden peered up at her parents with her large luminous eyes and gave a soft squeaky yawn before curling down in the folds of her mother's arms.

So began the life of Kamila Spiritfeather.

Kamila was as free to the wind as her mother had hoped when giving her, her name. The young flying squirrel began to grow into a spirited, and exuberant little maid. She was much smaller then most of those in her village though that wouldn't last for long. By the time she was five seasons, she was taller then most of the squirrel's her age. She wasn't interested in the usual arts and crafts that the mother's tried to teach their children. No, she was the type of child that was every father's dream. She was a fighter and there fore wanted to become a warrior like her dad. She followed him and watched as he trained with the military. At nights he'd show her his weapons and teach her what they could do to disarm or even kill a beast. Ralenda however disapproved of him telling their daughter such things which often led to arguments between them.

"She needs to learn about life and death Ren or she won't survive in this world!" 

"She's just a child Harem. Let her live the first few years of her life without fear and wondering if a vermin's going to leap out at her from behind every corner. I want her to be alive and spirited not a frightened little squirrel who's afraid to go outside." Ralenda set down the dish she was washing and looked up at her husband quietly as he pounded a paw against the table. He looked at the vase that contained a bouquet of flowers that she and Kamila had picked together that evening. Growling in frustration, Harem snatched one of the flowers and held it out in front of her.

"What happens the first time a vermin comes into our village? Kamila will probably greet him with a flower if we treat her like a babe!" He threw the plant to the ground and began to pace the room. Ralenda scooped the fallen flower in her paws and looked up at her husband.

"I just want to protect her Harem, you know that. Whatever happened to reading her stories at night about the goodness in creatures instead of telling her about the best ways to take their lives?" Harem glanced over his shoulder at his wife and turned with angry tears brimming in his eyes.

"You would say that wouldn't you Ren. You're just a healer, you don't understand what it's like to fight for your life when you're little. You don't know what it's like to watch a creature get killed in front of you. You heal wounds but you never see them inflicted. What good's a healer Ren? Healer's couldn't even save my parents from dying. You just don't understand."

That was how fights usually ended. Harem would turn away from his wife, Ralenda would console him while Kamila sat on the stairs with her eyes focused on her paws. Ever since Harem had started teaching her, her parents had started having fights, though they were only petty words, nothing more. However, Harem's words stuck in her mind about healer's knowing nothing. She had always looked at her mother with respect because she was able to save the lives of so many creatures around her. She didn't under stand what he could mean by healer's being useless. Sadly, she would find out what he meant in the space of only two seasons.

By the time Kamila turned 7, she was a happy maiden who was still learning under her father the best way to fight and kill creatures. However, she had also been spending more time with her mother. Ralenda had taken it upon herself to teach Kamila how to read, write, sew, clean, cook and heal. Unlike her husband she believed Kamila needed to know the basics in life to live a spirited one. Her daughter didn't seem to object either. Although she preferred playing outside in the dirt with her friends, she was faithful to her mother and would always come in for her lessons. However, one evening that started out happily turned into one of the worst tragedy's in Kamila's life.

"Ok Kamila, can you read me what this verse says?" Ralenda held a book in front of her daughter and smiled encouragingly. Kamila tilted her head at the page and began to speak slowly, pronouncing the words evenly without much difficulty.

"Trees and bees, birds and seas,

Golden rays of light

Silver wings, ancient things

What a wondrous sight

Heaven's rays, joyful days

Listen to the thunder

Glowing skies, no goodbyes

Nature in it's wonder."

Ralenda clapped her paws happily as her daughter finished the little rhyme. Gently she gave her a hug and closed the book upon their laps blissfully.

"Wonderful job Kamila! You're learning very w-" Ralenda's voice faded as she was racked by a fit of coughing. Kamila looked up at her mother with a start and frowned. Ralenda had been coughing like that for the past few days, even to the point of spitting out blood. The flying squirrel's body had become smaller and her eyes looked more glazed then usual. Ralenda swallowed down the blood that welled within her throat and spoke softly to the worried maid.

"Well Kamila, it's past your bed time. Would you like me to tuck you in?"

The young maiden furrowed her brow slightly as she watched her mother and slowly nodded her head. She slid off of her chair and started to walk to her room. Ralenda took a deep breath and got to her footpaws. However, the moment she placed her full weight on them, her body gave an involuntary shudder and she collapsed to the ground. Kamila turned around and cried out as she ran to her mother's side.

"Momma! Momma are you alright? Come on, j…I'll get daddy you'll be alright."

Ralenda looked weakly at her daughter and took the young maiden's paw in her own while sweat ran down her face. Her paw shook as it rested upon her daughter's, her large luminous eyes fading away with each stuttering breath.

"No Kamila,…dad…daddy can't help right now….listen to me….I…I want you to take care of your father for me….an..and don't let what's about to happen take away your spirit…please just live like you always have….please Kamila…promise me."

Tears welled in Kamila's eyes as she realized what was going to happen. Her father had always told her about death and how to kill creatures, but he never told her about the suffering that they had to go through. The little squirrel maiden rubbed her cheek against her mother's paw and whispered in a choked voice.

"I..I promise momma." Ralenda touched her daughter's face then let her paw fall away as she lifted a necklace from around her chest. It was made of small jewels beads and feathers which appeared to have been made by a very skilled artisan. She placed it in her daughter's paws and smiled weakly.

"If ever…you need help Kamila…l…look in this book that we were reading…and follow the map in back…t..to Mount Bat Pit….sh…show them the necklace and give them my name." She squeezed her daughter's paw one last time and whispered gently on her final breath. "I love you…my…little…Kamila.Spirit…featherrr…"

Kamila wept bitterly as her mother finally passed away into the dark forest from a sickness that their healers are still baffled over. 

The following evening, on a cool spring night, Ralenda was laid to rest beneath a large oak tree. Kamila stood beside her father, tears running down her eyes as she listened to other beasts speak about her mother. She stared at the flower she held in her paws, the same flowers she and her mother use to pick daily for their table. The same kind of flower her father had thrown to the ground, claiming that healers were worthless. Quietly she stepped forward and dropped the flower into her mother's grave then walked back to her father's side.

Harem stood beside several of the other military beasts as he stared at the grave with saddened eyes. Another female flying squirrel who served under his unit took his paw and tried to consol him. Harem allowed her to comfort him while he kept his eyes on his daughter. What would he do now? Kamila was still young and even he had to admit he wasn't father material. He hadn't taught his daughter anything except how to kill beasts. What would he do with her now that he had to take care of her, feed her, teach her…and love her more then he had while Ralenda was alive? He didn't even know how to read.

The flying squirrel maid at his side stroked his arm and looked at him with soft, sad eyes which moved over to Kamila.

"The poor little thing…without a mother. It must be hard realizing you have to raise her all on your own." Kamila's ears pricked as she heard the squirrel speak. Though the squirrel's words were filled with sympathy, something about them sent a chill down the young maiden's spine. She kept her eyes diverted through the rest of the conversation and whispered softly as if speaking to her mother. 

"I'll remember what you told me momma…I'll live my life like you wanted me to…I'll take care of daddy and do my best to stay a good daughter." After those words, she turned around and followed her father…and the new squirrel maiden back to their home. Kamila stared at the black and brown squirrel's back as they walked and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She didn't like this maiden, not in the least bit. The squirrel glanced over her shoulder at Kamila and smiled at the young one with dark brown eyes. Kamila looked away, she couldn't stare at them. They made her feel as empty as losing her mother all over again. 

Half a season after Ralenda's death, Harem was once again wed…to the squirrel that had comforted him at his wife's funeral. He had become so desperate for a companion that was willing to be his wife and take care of his daughter that he instantly turned his affections over to the flying squirrel maiden. Harem was happy while Kamila lost all hope for a joyful life.

Satana, as the other squirrel was named, looked to be a sweet little maiden on the outside. She was as tall as Harem with fur that was darker then Kamila's mothers. She also had black markings that covered her face. Her eyes were a dark brown and she always kept her claws the color of blood red. Where her mother's front fur had been creamy white, this squirrel's fur was ebony black. She was kind and sweet to Harem but with Kamila, that was a different story. The moment Harem had told his daughter that he was getting married again, Kamila walked out of the room and refused to speak with his soon to be wife. Satana had always acted kind to her…but something about the tone of voice she used and the look in her eyes always scared the young flying squirrel. She had reason to be scared to for after Satana and Harem were wed, Satana revealed her true self to Kamila.

Kamila sat quietly at the table looking over the book she and Ralenda had been reading the night she died. She was just about to turn the page when Satana came thumping into the room. The young flying squirrel glanced up at her step mother as she came to her side. With a quiet snarl, Satana snatched the book away and threw it across the room before placing her paws on the table in front of Kamila so she could see the blood red claws.

"Now you listen to me you little whelp. I make the decisions around here. If I tell you to do something, then you do it. If I tell you to clean something, you do it. If I tell you cook, you do it. I know that pitiful mother of yours taught you how to do that. I don't want to see you reading, I don't want to see you writing, you will do all that I say. And if you don't"

Her long claws raked out and grabbed Kamila's wrist. The young maid pulled back with a start but stopped the moment the sharp nails began to dig into her skin. She gave off a quiet squeak of pain and looked up at Satana as the squirrel pulled her closer.

"And if you ever say a peep about this to your father….I'll deny it and make your life hell. I don't need a little brat running around ruining my relationship. Do you understand?" 

Kamila looked up with tears in her eyes as the nails dug deeper into her skin, enough to draw blood. The little squirrel nodded and bowed her head slightly in submission. Smiling, Satana pulled her paw away and walked over to the sink as she growled at the maiden.

"Until your father comes home, you're mine so I suggest you do everything that I say if you don't want me to hurt you more then that. No go to your room and stay there, I don't even want to look at your pitiful face right now."

Kamila hopped down from her chair and ran to where her mother's book lay. Pressing it to her chest, the little maiden dashed into her room and flung herself onto the bed as she broke down in tears.

Days, weeks and months passed under Satana's cruel treatment. Kamila came to dread waking up in the morning to face the elder squirrel's wrath. Her father left at 9 in the morning and didn't get back till 6 at night leaving Kamila in the clutches of her step mother for nine hours. Her friends began to worry about all the bruises that were being inflicted upon her body. Of course she could hardly see her friends since her step mother kept her locked away under her watchful eyes. Whenever Harem asked about the bruises, Satana would always reply the same way.

"Oh she was being careless playing outside and bumped her head against a tree" or "She was helping me carry some books and gave herself a deep paper cut." 

Kamila, the whole while would merely sit and nod at her step mother's lies while she rubbed a paw across one of the new bruises that she was given. She had become so accustom to the beatings that she didn't even whimper when she was struck which only made Satana angrier. One of the worst nights of her life happened just before she decided to leave. She was sitting in her room, curled up in the corner behind her bed and reading her mother's book so she could avoid Satana. The elder squirrel had called to her several times to come and help her, but Kamila had had enough. Her paws ached from carrying heavy things around all day, her "wings" were burning from a hot broth that Satana had thrown at her and her eye was swollen shut from a strike across the face. She had stayed strong because she didn't want to leave her father alone with this witch, but her spirit was beginning to fade. 

She read the last poem in the book and was turning the page when Satana crashed through her door and saw her curled up on the floor…with a book. Growling angrily, she moved over to the squirrel's side and snatched the book from Kamila's paws.

"I told you you were not to read!!" She screeched and threw the book at the door. Kamila got up from the ground and moved to fetch it but Satana grabbed a fist full of the younger maid's headfur and yanked her back so hard she struck her back against the wall. Kamila hissed in pain and looked up with tear filled eyes as a paw crashed across her soft, gentle face. The squirrel's legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground once Satana released her headfur. Through blurred vision she saw the squirrel pluck the book from the ground and head towards the fire place in the other room. 

Painfully, she got to her footpaws and ran out just in time to see Satana begin to kindle the fire. Kamila's eyes widened and she ran forward to take the book back but was met by another fierce strike to the face. She fell to her back and watch the book being lifted up as Satana prepared to throw it into the hungry flames. 

Something snapped within Kamila, she couldn't take it any more. Not only was this squirrel beating her and lying to her father but she was about to destroy one of the only things that her mother had left her with. She still had the necklace but the book…it was the only thing that could help her escape from her hell of a life. Growling, she pushed herself from the ground and spread her "wings." Neither of her parents had taught her to fly yet but she had the instincts of her species within her. She leapt onto the table and then launched at her step mother. Her "wings" spread and she snatched the book out of the air, landing in a tumble on the ground. Satana screeched in anger and jumped at her at the same time that Kamila turned to face her.

With hate brimming in the young squirrel's eyes, she waited until Satana tried to hit her before swinging her claws at her step mother's exposed arm. Her long nails bit deep into Satana's flesh and drew three long bloody lines. The squirrel stumbled backward with a screech, Kamila running after her. It just so happened however that as Kamila was about to give the squirrel another blow, her father walked through the door.

Seeing his wife backing towards the wall with blood streaming down her arm and his daughter running towards her with claws raised, he did the only thing that came to mind. He ran into the room and swiped a paw out at Kamila. 

Kamila never saw the blow coming. One moment she was running at Satana the next she was flying backwards, tumbling head over heels right into the corner of the wall. She fell to her stomach, rubbing a paw across her lip where blood was beginning to drip. She watched Harem as he stared in shock of what he had done. But instead of going to see if his daughter was alright, he moved over to Satana to consol her tears. The maiden wept and wrapped herself in his arms as she whispered. 

"I…I don't know why she attacked me. I…I was just starting the fire when suddenly she leapt and hit me…I've always been nice to her…I've never done anything to harm her…" Kamila's eyes hardened and she slowly climbed to her paws. Blood dripped from her lip, bruises lined her body and her golden eyes stared at her step mother in hate. She looked to her father, waiting for him to defend her…to see the swollen eye and apologize for striking her, promising that he'd send Satana away. But her hopes were fleeting. Harem looked at his daughter, narrowed his eyes and spoke harshly to her. 

"How could you do this to your mother? She's the best thing that's come into our lives since Ralenda died. I hope that cut on your lip will teach you to give her more respect then that." 

Kamila's eyes watered, her teeth clenched and her paws shook with anger. Her father was casting her aside for a liar. He had struck her and he had not apologized. He had never laid a paw on her before…not until Satana came to their home. Crying out for the first time since she was first struck, she grabbed her mother's book from the ground and pointed at Satana. 

"Fine! Take her side, I don't care any more! Momma wanted me to stay and watch over you. Momma wanted me to be loyal to you! Momma wanted me to stay a spirited little squirrel! I can't do it anymore! She's lying to you! She's been beating me this whole time! Every cut every bruise is from her! I only hit her because she tried to throw momma's book into the fire!" 

"Oh how can she say such things about me. Harem you know I love her with all my heart!" Satana wept. Harem looked down to his wife and instead of pushing her away, he continued to stroke her headfur gently. Kamila stared at him and ran from the room. She had had it. She couldn't be there for her father any more, he wasn't ever there for her! Once she was in her room, she threw the book to her bed and threw one of the daggers he had given her to the ground. She threw several more things across the room until she saw the page her mother's book had been turned to. She walked slowly to it and saw a map had been drawn in the back. Her eye's widened in surprise and she began to trace her paw over it as her mother's words came back to her.

"If ever…you need help Kamila…l…look in this book that we were reading…and follow the map in back…t..to Mount Bat Pit….sh…show them the necklace and give them my name." 

Kamila glanced at the door to her room and nodded her head. She had to leave. There was nothing left in this village for her, no reason for her to live. Quietly she bundled some of her clothes and books inside a blanket, tied her mother's very long scarf around her neck and wrote a note for her father to read. It wasn't filled with the hate she felt in her heart. Instead, it was sad and told him exactly how she felt: 

_Dear Papa,_

I'll be leaving since it seems I can no longer find a place in this family. Ever since Momma died and I saw you with Satana…I was afraid. I didn't want her to be my mom because she scared me. I never told you because I never thought you would try to make her my mom. Once she came…she started to hurt me. She told me that if I ever told you, she'd hurt me more and she'd deny it. I swear to you papa…she's the reason why I've been getting bruises and cuts on my body. I only hurt her once because I couldn't let her throw momma's book away. I won't tell you where I'm going…but I will tell you that I'm never coming back here. I still love you papa but…I feel betrayed because of you…I can still call you papa but…I can't feel it in my heart any longer. I'm going to live with the breeze and birds like momma wanted me to and try to find myself…I love you papa…please… some how see the truth in Satana. See through her lies and get away from her while…while there's time.

Signed, Kamila Spiritfeather

Daughter of Ralenda and the sky

Kamila rubbed a paw across her eyes as tears dripped onto the letter. She folded it twice then pinned it to the back of her door with the dagger he had given her. She went to the window and opened it to leap out…hoping that her father would read the letter and understand her. However, as she walked away from her home, she forgotten one important thing. Her father couldn't read.


	3. Spread Thy Wings

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall

Claimer: All the characters in the story are mine _ESPECIALLY KAMILA SPIRITFEATHER AND NIGHTSONG_ (no stealing)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kamila SpiritFeather (Part 2)**

Kamila traveled two days without sleep before she finally collapsed in the middle of the road on a dark rainy night. She shut her book to keep the rain from washing the map away and curled up under the large roots of a tree. She listened to the thunder roar and watched the lightning as it illuminated the sky. She wasn't afraid though. She had seen and felt worse things then the storm. The little maiden began to repeat the last poem she had spoken to her mother before she fell into a restless sleep within her small haven. 

When she awoke the following morning the sky was clear and the rain had finally stopped falling. Kamila stretched forth her tired and weather worn paws as she slowly crawled from beneath the tree. The skin beneath her eyes was as dark as night from lack of sleep as she tried to decide what direction she had to go. Wearily, she trudged off towards where the map was pointing. Another day passed, another storm and Kamila finally gave up. She couldn't keep going on if she had no idea what lay ahead. She knelt down to the ground and was about to give into the darkness that threatened to take over her mind when a screech rented through the air, causing her to jump.

The flying squirrel maiden looked up in the sky and gasped out as a large brown bat flew overhead. The beast looked down at Kamila then pressed on towards a large mountain in the distance. Kamila immediately collected her book and started running after the bat, praying that she would be able to find her way before the creature disappeared. She opened the book and began to follow the right directions again, her paws trembling with hope. She pulled the book away and was about to look up when her footpaws came out from beneath her and she felt herself tumbling downwards into darkness.

When she came too, she was lying in the center of a cave, her paws spread out in four directions and her mother's book sprawled at her side. The young flying squirrel rubbed her head and slowly got to her knees when another loud screech perpetrated her mind. Kamila squeaked in surprise as she found two golden eyes staring at her. She started to get up and run but a large figure placed a wing around her, stilling her every movement. The young squirrel buried her head in her own "wings" afraid of what was going to happen to her.

"Who are you…you?" Kamila looked up as she heard a whispered voice echo in her ears. A grayish colored bat tilted his head to the side and eyed the flying maid curiously. Kamila backed up slightly in fear but the wing around her prevented any further movement as she whispered just as softly. 

"K…Kamila…Kamila Spiritfeather…s…sir. I…I'm daughter of Ralenda…" At this, she pulled out the necklace her mother had given her and held it before the great bat. He jerked back slightly in surprise then replied in a quieter, saddened voice.

"She is gone then…then?" Kamila's eyes watered slightly as she slowly bowed her head and nodded. There was silence in the cave for a long moment before another bat, younger then the one in front of Kamila walked towards her. This bat was a dark ebony with a short tuft of white headfur in between her ears. She gazed down at the young squirrel and spoke in a voice that was as melodious as a song. 

"If you are her daughter….ter, then we will take care of you if you wish…wish. What help do you seek…seek?" The flying squirrel maiden looked a bit uncertain. How could she tell them that she had been beaten by those who were suppose to love and care for her? She looked down at the ground with her eyes, one swollen, one brimming with tears. The new bat slowly moved forward and lifted her chin with the claws of her wings. Kamila bit her lip as the bat gave a small, sympathetic smile.

"Do not worry Kamila Spiritfeather…ther..here you will find a home…home and here we will take care of you….you." Brushing away some of the young maid's tears like a mother, the bat took a step back and began to lead her towards one of the caves. So began Kamila's life at Mount Bat Pit. 

In her second year of living with the bats, Kamila was surprised to learn that they were going to teach her how to "fly." Having never learned it from her parents and having only tried it once, she was rather skeptical about it and kind of afraid. Nightsong, the second bat that had spoken to Kamila, however wasn't about to let the young squirrel run away from something she'd have to do the rest of her life. So with the proper urges and gentle encouragement, they finally were able to convince Kamila to try to fly again. Well…sort of.

"I don't want to do this…it..it's to high." Kamila crept away from the ledge that Nightsong wanted her to leap from. True, it was high in the air but the other bats were around to catch her from her fall, and there was a pool of water at the bottom to help her if she needed it. Nightsong nudged her in the back with her nose, trying her best to get the squirrel maiden to leap. 

"Do not worry Kamila…la. You will be just fine…fine, we shall catch you if you fall…fall." The young flying squirrel shook her head furiously and headed towards the ledge that would lead her back to the ground. Nightsong sighed deeply and fluttered in front of Kamila before the squirrel could get away. She skidded to a halt and backed up as the ebony bat came closer.

"Don't make me do it."

"You have to learn…learn." Kamila made a sound between a squeak of frustration and a grumble as she backed up further. Her footpaws came closer and closer to the edge until she slipped and went tumbling backwards. Quickly Nightsong took off into the air and dove after her, calling encouragements as they fell. "Spread thy wings…wings!! Let the wind lift you up..up." 

Kamila bit her lip and flipped over in mid air so that she was falling towards the water on her stomach. Closing her eyes, she spread her paws out and suddenly felt a back lash as the rushing wind caught her "wings" jerking her up towards the roof of the cave. The flying maiden gasped out in surprise and found herself slowly gliding towards another ledge. However as she "flew" she came closer and closer towards the ground. Panicking, she folded her wings back and plummeted into the water that was only a few feet below her.

Nightsong landed at the water's edge and shook her head with a smile as the little squirrel came sputtering to the surface. Golden headfur covered her vision as she paddled her way over to the shore, her wings and body soaking wet. The ebony bat leaned over and plucked the maid from the water, using her own warm wings to hold the small squirrel. 

"There you are Kamila…la. Now that was not to bad was it…it?"

Kamila spat out some water and shook her ears dry as she giggled to the bat.

"Hehe…no…that was kind of fun." A chorus of screechy laughs filled the air at the young squirrel's innocent reply. She leapt from Nightsong's wings and shook out her fur, spraying the younger bats around her. Once the water was dispersed, her fur fluffed up, making her look like a poofy little fur ball. The young bats screeched with giggles and shook their velvet wings of the water, following her example. Nightsong smiled softly and dried her wings out the same way. From then on, Kamila didn't have any problems wanting to learn how to fly.

When Kamila's 11th birthday came around, the bats called two beasts to the cave, deciding that it was time that she started her survival training. Bats knew how to survive by using their wings but four legged beasts had their own ways of living. Nightsong decided that if Kamila wanted to grow up to become an independent squirrel maid, that she'd have to learn the rules of the road so to speak. 

A day after Kamila's birthday, two dark creatures came to the cave to seek her out. They were dressed in long flowing robes of ebony with feathers sticking out from beneath it. Nightsong had taken Kamila to the entrance so the young maid could meet her new mentors, but they frightened her from first sight, especially when they took off their hoods. 

Beneath the dark cloaks stood two foxes, a female and male with fur just as dark as their cloaks. Gold, purple, green and blue markings flowed over the black fur while a feather headdress or collar along with feathered wrist bands adorned their bodies. Blades of all sorts were tucked away within their belts or on their backs. The eyes of both of them were what scared her the most though. While the female had green iris's with flecks of gold around the emerald, the male fox's eyes were blood red, as red as her father's and as dark as Satana's. Kamila backed away from them instantly and gave a soft whisper to Nightsong. 

"Do I have to go with them?" The ebony bat gazed up at her for a moment before speaking.

"You must learn how to live….live you shall not survive in the real world…world. Ma`pela and Dukar are good friends of ours…ours. Do not be afraid."

Kamila sighed hesitantly as she peered up at the large foxes before her. Dukar strolled forward slowly and crouched down to Kamila's level with a genuine smile upon his vermin like features. He placed a paw with dyed green claws upon her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Don't ye worry Kamila, we're good friends of Nightsong and we'll take care of ya. You're just gonna come and live with us for five days out of the week, then ye can come back here for a couple of days to spend time with your friends." Kamila paled immediately and pulled away. She would have to leave the bats behind? She'd only get to see them a couple of days instead of everyday? The maiden looked at Nightsong who gave her a soft smile.

"Go on Kamila…la. If you wish, I shall go with you….you." Kamila instantly nodded her cream colored head as Dukar walked backed towards his wife. He spoke softly in her ear, causing Ma`pela to smiley kindly at the little maid. She looked to Nightsong and after bowing in respect, she and her husband began to walk out of the cave entrance. 

"Come when ye are ready Nightsong. We shall be waiting out here for the two of ye." Silently, the two fox's disappeared out the cave door, leaving Kamila and Nightsong to say goodbye to the other bats whom they considered family.

The first week of living with Ma`pela and Dukar hadn't been to bad but the weeks to follow were grueling. Kamila had to not only learn how to use a weapon, but she had to use something that didn't feel right in her paws, a staff. Normally the foxes would have given her a weapon that they thought she would use in the years to come, but Kamila had never handled a blade before so it was hard to deem what she could and could not use. The safest way to find out her fighting skills was by testing her with a staff first. 

While in their company, and to help her train a bit easier, the foxes had supplied her with a new wardrobe that would teach her how to fight in all kinds of situations. It was like a bathing suit piece, the top being the colors turquoise and aqua green. It stretched down far enough to cover everything important. Over that was tied a short skirt of gold which was held to her body with small strings that threaded through the hole's in her wings. 

The outfit appealed quite well to Kamila. It allowed her free movement while at the same time made her feel more connected to her teachers. Feathers adorned her head like the foxes, making her feel very close to them, despite the fact that she hated all her training to fight. She still remembered everything her father had taught her but she wasn't sure if she put that to use. Only at certain times would she follow his example…but for some odd reason, she felt uncomfortable doing so. It was like part of her mind was trying to drag her back into a past she didn't want to revisit. Her skills in fighting were stronger by remembering her father's words…but it still did little to comfort her.

On the fourth week of her fighting trial, Dukar decided that she would have to fight both he and his wife at the same time. Kamila was scared out of her fur to say the least. Both of them by far were better fighters and one would have been enough to defeat her. Why they wanted to both attack was beyond her. 

Kamila walked towards the arena where they fought, the staff swinging deftly from paw to paw. She knew they wouldn't hurt her but just going against two foxes at once still frightened her to no end. She'd have to watch her front and back while she fought. The flying squirrel shook her head as she waited for Ma`pela and Dukar to show up. Nightsong was already in a tree, watching over Kamila to make sure she didn't get out of line. She trusted the young maid, but she didn't want her to suddenly become angry and fight harder then she should. 

Dukar and Ma`pela came out from within their tent, each holding a different, dulled weapon. Dukar was a master with the Kamas, two paw held weapons with curved blades at the top and wooden handles. He had a deadly swing and a powerful one at that but he kept the blades dull so he wouldn't injure his opponents. Ma`pela trained with a steel fan, sometimes referred to an ogi. It looked like a folding fan and did indeed fold but the rim of it was as sharp as a dagger. The weapon was an ebony black color with a vine of flowers around the rim and strange designs in the center. It was a very dangerous blade if used correctly, providing a shield, a short range and a long range weapon all in one. However Ma`pela never put much strength behind it in training fights. 

Both carried themselves confidently though as they got closer, it was apparent they were carrying more then just their own weapons. Both foxes held a blade that almost looked like a large three pronged fork, though the middle was much longer then the side prongs. They glinted a soft silver in the morning light while streamers of purple were tied to the sides like decoration. Dukar winked softly at Kamila and held out one blade while Ma`pela held out the other. 

"Kamila, I want you to try these today. Ya've done well with the staff but I want to see how you fair wit the sais." 

The flying maid grasped the weapons in her paws as she was bade. They were so much lighter then the staff she had originally used that it didn't feel like she was holding any weapons at all. She moved them about in her paws then glanced up as Ma`pela and Dukar began to circle her. Immediately her nerves were shot and her paws trembled nervously. The fox's eyes burrowed into hers as she watched them, waiting for the first one to attack. Ma`pela was the first to swing and the fight began. 

Kamila fought for all she was worth, trying her hardest to keep either one from getting to her back. However, when one came to her front, she slashed out with her sai then stabbed backwards at the same time with the other, protecting two flanks at once. It startled her how well she could maneuver the weapons, unlike the staff. Smiling, she fought with her mentors, waiting to see who would become the victor.

However, the winner would turn out to be Dukar. With one firm kick at her legs followed by the cold kiss of steel at the back of Kamila's neck, the squirrel maid was forced to release her weapons. Instead of berating young Kamila on what she had done wrong, both Ma`pela and Dukar clapped their paws lightly and smiled at the maid.

"Very good Kamila, tis not every day that a creature can grow so accustomed to a blade. I think the sais will be just fine for ye." Ma`pela cooed proudly. Giving a nod of agreement, Dukar hooked his Kamas within his belt as he added his own say.

"Aye, Pela is right. You'll be a fine warrior Kamila, just keep up on those blades and you'll surpass even me and me mate here. Now why don't you get some breakfast and we'll continue after that."

Kamila smiled and bowed in respect to her mentors, Ma`pela and Dukar following suit. As the young maiden walked away to feast herself on Ma`pela's home made oatcakes, she looked down at the sais and grinned. She would follow their advice and practice her blades. Maybe in time she would learn to surpass them.

Four years passed and surpass them she did. She grew to become a cunning and dangerous warrior with the sais. If Ma`pela moved left, she was already there, ready to strike out at Dukar from the right. If Dukar attacked her from the front, she whirled on her paw, lashing out at both foxes to get them to back away from her. She grew more daring, putting herself in situations where they both could attack her and it'd only be by pure instincts that she could keep from getting hit. She hadn't become a master of the sais, but she certain had grown to understand them. 

She had also grown to understand her trainers as well. Ma`pela was the soft type, the kind that wanted to care for the young maiden but teach her how to survive at the same time. Dukar was a bit sterner, but just as kind as his mate. Kamila had grown to trust them with her life and she kind of saw them as family. Well with Nightsong too of course. The ebony bat had never left her side and often gave her advice when her fox mentors weren't around. While working with her trainers, Nightsong had also taught her something special. Bats spoke and flew by using echolocation to find out what's in front of them. Nightsong taught her how to make the sound of a bat with her palms so that the two could talk privately. When she tested it out on the bats at the caves, it always seemed to amuse them that she could speak their same language. 

Everything was going wonderfully. She had made deep connections with her trainers, she felt that she had friends and "family" she could rely on and everything was just coming together. Little did she know that her world was about to be shattered once again.

A month after her 15th birthday, Dukar decided that it was time for Kamila to return to her home with the bats. She had learned all she could from them and though she pleaded and begged to stay with them longer, they said they had to move one. They were nomads, and it was strange that they had stayed with Kamila for so long. But they promised to write to her while they were traveling and send it to her through birds or bats. Though saddened and disheartened that they were going to leave, Kamila accepted her fate and allowed them to escort her back to the cave.

But all three would never reach the cave. While they traveled, everything was eerily quiet, stirring the nerves of all three creatures. The trees ruffled now and again but there was no wind. The birds were completely silent and the air just didn't smell right, at least to the foxes.

As Ma`pela passed beneath a tree, a noose flew down and trapped her arms to her sides. Dukar moved forward to slice the rope but another rope caught him around the neck and yanked him back against another tree. Kamila jumped back with a start and lifted her sais to them hurl at the ropes. As she lifted her paws, several more ropes came down and snapped around her wrists, yanking her off the ground and into the air. She dangled by her paws and watched as another grey fox stepped out of the woods, his face painted like Ma`pela's and Dukar's. What he said next completely surprised the young maid. 

"Well brother, we meet again. It's nice to see you again." Dukar struggled in the noose, another rope wrapping his paws to his side. Ma`pela was still, her eyes shinning in fear. Kamila began to panic as she saw the new fox press a blade to Dukar's throat. This wasn't something her mentors had prepared her for. Dukar moved his head away slightly and growled as a shadowed beast above him and yanked on the noose.

"Liskan, I should have known ya weren't dead. Thought I finished ya off the last time." 

"Now, now. That's not a very nice way to greet your brother." Liskan replied and dragged the blade a little bit down the fox's neck allowing a slit to form across his throat. Kamila growled and yanked on the ropes binding her, fearing that if she didn't do something, Dukar wouldn't last long. Liskan looked over at the maid, his attention drawn by her constant struggles. Slowly he moved to her side and pointed the sharp blade at her throat. 

"Well well well, spirited one you got here Dukar. Tell me, what happened to the last student of yours that got in my way?'

"Leave her alone Liskan, ya got not reason to hurt her." The grey fox shook his head and began to drag the blade across Kamila's throat, warm blood flowing down her chest.

"I think it'll be more satisfying to make you watch her die. The last flying squirrel that tangled with me got what she deserved too." Kamila narrowed her eyes. Last flying squirrel? Could he mean her mother? No he looked to young to have tried to hurt her mother. Kamila closed her eyes as the blade pressed deeper and deeper until she could have sworn that her past was flashing before her. She heard Dukar growl furiously then suddenly the pressure on her neck was diminished. Opening her eyes, she saw the black fox grappling with his brother on the ground, sword against fist. Kamila glanced up at the shadow beast holding her paws. Taking a deep breath, she swung on the ropes back and forth until she could turn and wrap her legs around the tree branch. She bit hard into her bonds and some how managed to snap then in half. 

The moment she hit the ground, she snatched her sais up and cut Ma`pela loose. The female fox grabbed the squirrel's arm and started to drag her away from the falling ropes.

"Kamila, I want ye to get out of here now! Run! Flee!"

Kamila looked at the vixen in surprise and shook her paw away furiously. Run?! Run while her mentors were in trouble? Was she insane? Kamila shook her head and gripped the sais tightly in her paws. 

"I'm not going to leave, Ma`pela, I won't let you and Dukar-"

"Kamila, please just go! If ye stay you'll die. Call to Nightsong, she-"

The fox was cut off as they both saw Dukar thrown against the base of a tree. He groaned and stared up at Liskan as the grey fox advanced on Kamila and Ma`pela. The young flying squirrel stood waiting for the vermin to come to her. Her blades flashed, ready to skewer the fox and end his evilness. But before she could do anything, Ma`pela grabbed her wrist and shoved her towards the trees.

"Kamila go! You still have a chance to-uhnnn."

As the fox spoke, Liskan snapped his claws together and watched as two arrows shot down towards the female. One buried deeply into Ma`pela's back, right between the shoulder blades. She looked up to the sky as she slowly collapsed to her knees. Kamila's eyes widened in fear and she moved forward to help but another arrow struck Ma`pela and snuffed out the vixen's life. Kamila fell to her knees, tears streaming down her eyes as she watched the body hit the ground. Not again, she couldn't lose another beast that was so close to her. The sais trembled in her paws as she completely faded away from her surroundings. Death…she wasn't use to it, she didn't understand why it had to happen. To her, it was just a way to ruin a creature's life. It wasn't fair. It would never be fair.

The squirrel lowered her head, unaware that Liskan was raising his blade to cut her down. Suddenly, she was yanked backwards by her waist, her arms trapped to her sides as Dukar dragged her away from the scene. Tears were streaming down his eyes as he whispered to Kamila.

"Run, damn you just run. I don't want you to get hurt, please..just run…I have to finish this." 

"Dukar…I.. I don't want to lose you. Please, just let me go."

The male fox looked down at her and suddenly pulled something from a pouch. Kamila furrowed her brow as she saw him rub a green herb in his paw. She didn't know to much about healing but from what her mom taught her, she did recognize the particular leaf. She tried to clamp her mouth shut but he placed the herb over her nose and muzzle, forcing her to breath it in. Kamila cried out but it was no use. Before she knew it, she had fallen into darkness, Ma`pela's execution still fresh in her mind.

Kamila blinked furiously as the darkness began to lift from her vision. At first, she didn't know where she was and what in the world was going up. However, her mind slowly cleared and she saw Ma`pela fall before her again. A choked sob erupted from her throat but it was muffled. Blinking in surprise, Kamila opened her eyes completely and shifted her head downward. Rope was bound around her chest, tying her forepaws behind her back tightly. Her footpaws were clinched firmly and tied off to a stake in the ground so she couldn't get up. She tried to move her jaw around but felt something rough wrapped around it, preventing speech. 

Surprised and nervous, she glanced around and found that she was in a small cave with a green sheet of plants in front of her, blocking everything from her view. The flying squirrel groaned inwardly and glanced along the floor of the cave, looking for anything that could help her free her paws. How had she ended up in this position? 

Kamila grunted behind the gag then gasped as she saw her sais lying a few feet away…along with a closed fan and a note. The squirrel gulped and began to struggle furiously. If she could get close enough, she could snatch up her sai and snap away the bonds. She glanced down at the stake binding her footpaws and kicked several times until she knocked it free of the ground. Slowly she inched towards her weapons. Once she got a hold of them, she cut through the ropes and gag, almost afraid to look at the letter lying near the fan. She plucked the parchment from the ground and began to read it, the fear building up within her heart. 

_Dear Kamila,_

sorry I had to leave you bound and unconscious in the cave but it was for your own safety. The grey fox Liskan is my brother and a…very cruel creature at that. He's been after me and my wife for seasons…always hunting…always killing to get to us. Ask Nightsong about the squirrel maiden he was talking about…If you wake up and find me gone…it means that I have joined my wife in the dark forest. I knew Ma`pela and I were going to die soon…I just wish it hadn't been in front of you. We knew that if you stayed, Liskan would have killed you or made you his slave. We couldn't risk that so I did the only thing that I could to save your life. Please forgive me for it. 

Kamila, you're a spirited young maiden and it's been a pleasure having you as a student. You've surpassed me and Ma`pela in many ways, beside weaponry. You're cunning and brave…ready to face a challenge when it meets you head on. Stay just the way you are, stay that spirited little maid we know so well. Your mother would have been proud of you. Please take Ma`pela's fan, I know she would have wanted you to have it. If you find my Kamas you may have those as well…I do ask you of something though Kamila. If my wife and I have fallen, please lay us to rest like we taught you. It's important to us and I believe it'll help you feel a sense of closer.

We loved you like a daughter Kamila. Stay strong…keep your morals and you will go far.

With our love,

Dukar and Ma`pela

Kamila sat in a stunned silence as she gazed at the note over and over again. No… they couldn't both possibly be dead. They had been the strongest, most cunning creatures she had ever known. How could they have been killed? The squirrel maiden shoved the letter into her belt and snatched the fan from the ground. She opened it and watched the flowers on the edges glitter in the faint light that made it's way into the cave. She had to find them and make sure they were alright. Quickly, she closed the fan and dashed out of the cave.


	4. New Beginning

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall

Claimer: All the characters in the story are mine _ESPECIALLY KAMILA SPIRITFEATHER AND NIGHTSONG_ (no stealing)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kamila Spiritfeather (Part 3)

/Where did Dukar take me?/ Kamila had been traveling for about an hour before she started questioning herself. Everything looked different some how. She didn't see the trees they had passed nor could she sense the other beasts that had ambushed them. The squirrel maiden sighed and looked down at the fan that was hooked at her belt. Tears filled her eyes again as she thought of Ma`pela's eyes widening in pain and then her broken body falling to the ground. Blood…she had seen blood leaking from the fox's chest. Kamila shuddered. She couldn't believe that her mentor was dead...it wasn't fair.

The flying squirrel shook her head and pressed on towards the place where Ma`pela had fallen. She passed beneath a tree and suddenly felt a rope fall around her again. Panicking, she whirled and swung out the fan, cutting the rope in half. She looked up into the trees but there was no beast there. She looked at the rope she had cut and furrowed her brow. It hadn't been tightened…in fact it was lax. The squirrel folded the fan shut and saw ropes hanging from the trees, the same ropes that had held her and the others captive.

Kamila bit her lip and turned to continue walking when she saw a sight that completely froze her to the ground. There lay Ma`pela, in the same place she had fallen with a puddle of blood beneath her still body. Kamila stopped in her tracks and after fighting back a sob, she knelt down beside Ma`pela and placed a trembling paw on the vixen's head. 

"The sun has set beyond the horizon

Your time one earth is done

Your memory shall always burn

From moon of night to sun"

The words were simple but they were very meaningful according to the fox's culture. Dukar had wanted her to respect his wife and give her the proper burial. It would be hard to do something like that…but she had promised them that she would if one passed away. She slowly got to her paws and began to collect wood for a pyre./P

The sun faded behind the clouds as the lick of flames kissed the sky. Kamila stood near the pyre she had built, watching in silence as Ma`pela's wrapped form became one with the earth and sky. Her eyes watered with tears, a trail of dampness leading from her cheek down to her clothes. She hadn't found Dukar but she had found his bloody and broken blades on the ground…telling her exactly what had happened to the fox. She had thrown those into the flames as well, letting the weapons fade way with Ma`pela's ashes. 

The squirrel rubbed a paw across her eyes and turned away, only to find Liskan standing right in front of her. Kamila shrieked in surprise but the fox suddenly…evaporated? What? The squirrel blinked and rubbed her eyes again. She was seeing things. What had Dukar drugged her with? The squirrel maiden shook her head and began to walk away from the burning pyre. She had done her part, she had said the prayer and she had bade Ma`pela goodbye in respectful silence. Still it didn't give her much closure. Her mentors…her friends had been killed…and the one responsible still needed to be brought to justice. The maiden looked down at the weapons at her side and growled.

They would be avenged…even if it cost her, her last breath. 

That evening, she traveled back to Mount Bat Pit and spoke to Nightsong about the flying squirrel Dukar and Ma`pela had supposedly trained. The bat sighed deeply as she was asked the question. She had been told never to reveal the information unless it was under the greatest of circumstances. Well, this was important enough. After some prodding by Kamila, she finally told the squirrel the real story behind the "flying squirrel."

She said that the flying squirrel hadn't been trained by Dukar and Ma`pela, but had actually grown up with them. The three of them had been taught by another fox couple how to fight, survive, raise a family…and the code of their tribe. If they decided to leave the tribe, they would continue their training in secret and help when it was needed. The flying squirrel had worked with the foxes for many a season until she married another flying squirrel and had a child. Feeling that she had different obligations, she left the tribe and never let her family know what she knew, and what she was.

Nightsong glanced up at Kamila and pointed at the necklace at the young squirrel's neck. 

"That squirrel maiden was your mother…ther. She never told Harem…rem what she was…was. She came to us when she was young…young along with the two foxes…xes. That's how we know them…them."

Kamila jerked back.

"My mother? But…why didn't she ever teach me how to fight? Why was she never with the warriors…wh…when was she attacked by Liskan?" 

Nightsong sighed and went on to say that Kamila's mother had decided to send her to the bats when she was of age to learn how to fight, that's why she disapproved so much of Harem teaching Kamila the different ways to slay a beast. It would corrupt her mind. Her mother also never joined the warriors because she was suppose to keep her "training" silent, even though she was a better fighter then her husband. At the question about Liskan, Nightsong looked down and spoke softly.

"Your mother would meet with Ma`pela and Dukar…kar every other night during the week…week. One evening, they were attacked….acked by Liskan. Your mother was struck with a dart….dart…one that was filled with poison…son. She only had a certain amount of time to live before it took effect…fect. That's why she began to get sicker…ker and coughed a lot. The dart caused illness…ness that is non curable unless given the…the antidote. Your mother never received it…it, that's why she died.

Kamila sat completely still. Her…her mother had been murdered? It wasn't just any kind of sickness? The flying squirrel slowly got to her paws and walked to the cave entrance. Dukar had never told her, Ma`pela had never told her…Nightsong had never said a word until now. She felt betrayed. Here she was suffering with sadness over her mothers death while her murderer was out running free. It just didn't seem right. No wonder Dukar and Ma`pela had tried so hard to keep her away from the fox. They didn't want him to let something slip that would make her go insane…they didn't want her to be told the truth and completely fade away. Still, because of their sacrifice, they were dead. 

Kamila walked out of Mount Bat Pit and collapsed within a tree, her eyes troubled. She would leave the mountain that evening and search for a way to forget what had happened… to try and continue her life without her mind being clouded with the resent and hate that swam around her heart.

Three days passed after Kamila left the sanctuary of the bat's lair. She hated to leave them behind, but her mind was troubled and the last time that happened, she had traveled to find a new haven. Nightsong had decided to come with her. She didn't want to leave the young maid on her own, especially when Liskan was out there to get her. 

For the first few days, she didn't find any type of refuge. She was forced to rest out in the open, her eyes always looking, waiting for some beast to attack her. Nightsong was faithful and would at times nag the sky squirrel to sleep. Kamila didn't know what she would have done if it wasn't for Nightsong. On the fourth day since she had left Mount Bat Pit, she came across a gigantic mountain that seemed to stand all by itself against the sea. Thinking that no beast lived there, she advanced towards it, Nightsong fluttering just above her. 

She got maybe within 100 feet of the mountain when something snatched her by the back of her scarf. Fearing that it was Liskan or his horde, she whirled and grabbed a sai. Before she could even use it, a sabre was pricking her throat. A husky and demanding voice filled her ears as the sabre pressed a bit deeper.

"Mind telling me wot you are jolly well doing around these parts wot?" 

The squirrel glanced up slightly and found her eyes meeting those of a large hare. She gasped in surprise, never having seen a hare in her life before. A screech from overhead caused the squirrel to jerk back as Nightsong came careening down towards the hare's ears. The spry creature spun Kamila around, knocking her to the ground as he dove with her away from the bat.

"I say! Dashed rude of you Nightsong!"

"Tis what you get…get for lashing out at creatures before explanations… tions."

The hare chuckled and gently helped young Kamila to her paws, the squirrel still quite shaken up from the spin. She took a step away from the new beast as he held out an arm towards the bat. Nightsong fluttered down and landed on his arm with one footpaw in greetings before she took off into the air again. The hare smiled and then addressed Kamila in a much friendlier voice.

"Sorry about that miss. Bit of a mix up doncha know. Allow me to introduce myself wot. I'm Corporal Rolen O`kara, dashed odd name I know but ask me mum and pop about that one wot." 

He gave the maiden a kind wink as he sheathed his blade. Kamila looked up at Nightsong uncertainly but a small screech caused the sky squirrel to act. Slowly, she made a small bow with her wings out stretched while whispering to him. 

"My name's Kamila Spiritfeather..tis nice to meet you." 

"Aye, like wise mi`ladybuck. Now, how would you like a gander of ol Salamandastron over thar?" 

"Salawhat?" Kamila asked with a raised eyebrow. How come they couldn't just give these places small names? Rolen laughed and threw a paw around her shoulders.

"Salamandastron ol bean. Now come on, you look a bit pekish for a bit to drink and eat."

Without any sign of protest, Kamila and Nightsong were swept away into Salamandastron, which would soon become the haven they had been searching for the whole time. 

Weeks passed and Kamila became quite accustomed to the rules and regulations of the mountain. She hadn't joined ranks or anything of the sort since most of the soldiers seemed to be hares and after hearing what kind of a bind she was in, Rolen advised her not to join. He didn't want her to end up in any more trouble. So Kamila was forced to sit on the side lines and watch as the hare's practiced or ran errands for the badger lord, Elmstrike. 

On one particular evening, Kamila sat beside the shore line, her eyes gazing across the vastness that lay before her. Rolen walked up and sat beside her, a couple of warm oatcakes resting in his paws.

"Want one?" 

The squirrel waved her paw dismissively and wrapped her arms around her legs. No beast, not even Nightsong knew of her life…of what had happened before she reached the sanctuary of the bat lair. Rolen raised an eyebrow at her and after he placed the oatcakes on his lap, he wrapped a paw around the maiden's shoulders. 

"Want to tell me wots on your mind?" 

Kamila sighed and kicked at the water that was threatening to swarm around her footpaws. 

"I just…I don't know. I want to do something more then just watch you all train. I want to train with you and help the badger lord…"

Rolen sighed and patted her shoulder gently. They always seemed to have the same talk. The hare gazed out over the water and spoke softly to the young maid. 

"Kamila, now you know I don want you to get hurt wot. I think it twould be best iff`n you just take it easy fer now. It'll help ease the-" 

"Don't say it….I'm trying to escape my feelings and working on the things I have been taught will help me."

She retorted quickly. Rolen closed his eyes. Though it was against his better intuitions, he slowly nodded his head and tapped the sai at the maiden's side.

"Then train with us lass, wot. I'll talk with his lordship and we'll jolly well have you working in no time." He winked and ruffled her headfur. "You might regret your decision wot."

Kamila laughed and shoved him gently in the side. Rolen shut an eye and playfully pushed her onto her back so that the water ran across her ears. She stared at the hare and swiped at him with her paw but he caught it and tweaked her lightly beneath the chin before slowly getting to his paws. Kamila stared up at him and slowly rose with the aid of his paw. 

"How come you're so kind to me?" Rolen tilted his head in surprise and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know me gel. You're a friend, I'm always friendly with my friends wot…heh. Now come on miss, I'll race you back to the jolly mountain wot wot!"

Before he could take off running, Kamila shoved him in the damp sand and dashed forward. 

"Hey! Bally bad form marm! Humph. I'll give you ten lashings for that wot!"

He scrambled to his paws but as he did so, he saw that Kamila had stopped running. She stood staring at the ground, her back ridged and her shoulders tense. Rolen jogged to her side and placed a paw on her shoulder which she shook off quickly.

"Kamila…you alright?"

"Would you ever hit me Rolen?" 

The hare took a startled step forward and crouched down in front of her. He shook his head vigorously and lifted her chin gently with his paw so he could see her worry filled eyes.

"Kamila…I'd never bally well hit you…why would you even think I would..wot? I was just joking back there." The sky squirrel looked into his eyes then slowly nodded her head and began to walk towards the mountain again. The hare frowned deeply and wrapped his paw around her shoulders again. "Kamila…tell me wot this is about… please…"

The sky squirrel glanced away for a moment then moved the fur near her lip so he could see a scar from the side of her mouth to the bottom part of her jaw, her father's lash. Rolen frowned and slowly nodded his head, understanding a little bit of her actions. Gently, he steered her towards the mountain. It was the first time she had ever shown another beast the cut…or even remotely let them know what had happened to her. Silently, he walked back inside…preparing themselves for a long night of talking. 

Weeks passed and Kamila was inducted into the ranks with the other hares… though she never really had a title. She fought and trained with them, laughed and joked with them. She performed errands for the badger lord and was generally a great help to Salamandastron. Everything seemed to be going her way. Her life was back in order, her sadness and hate had diminished and she felt as if she was actually doing something with her life. That was about to change however.

Late one night while she was resting in her barrack's room, she heard a scuffle going on outside. Still groggy, she threw a blanket around her shoulders and headed towards her window to see what was going on. Down below she saw a scene that broke her heart. Rolen was being held by three rats, his paws twisted behind his back and a spear pressed to his throat. A cloaked creature stood in front of him, growling out questions which the hare refused to answer. Each time he remained silent, one of the rats would deal him a harsh blow to the face or body. 

Not being able to stand watching his torment, the squirrel climbed out of her window and gripped the side of the mountain. Slowly, she began to climb down, listening for the words that passed between them. 

"Tell me where she is and maybe I'll go easy on you." Rolen remained silent followed by a blow to the gut. "I grow tired of your incompetence long ears. Now tell me where she is!" Once again Rolen was quiet. A crack to the leg caused him to lose his balance and fall to one knee. The cloaked beast snarled and kicked the hare savagely as he spoke to his cronies. 

"Bind him. We'll draw her out and kill him later." The rats set about to their duties but they didn't get far as two stones clanked across their heads. The cloaked beast looked up and saw the squirrel hanging by a stone on the wall. Narrowing his eyes, he drew something from his cloak and stepped on Rolen's back. 

"Come on squirrel brat…it's either you or the hare. Which will it be?" Kamila narrowed her eyes as she let go of the mountain side and suddenly slammed into him. The cloaked beast tumbled backwards but pulled the maiden with him. As they fell, she felt something stab into the side of her neck. Gasping in pain, she shook her head furiously and scrambled to her paws. She reached to her neck and felt…a dart sticking out of it. Her eyes widened and she looked back to the beast who turned out to be none other then Liskan.

Warmth suddenly flooded Kamila's body and she fell to her knees, her mind fading in and out. She saw the fox come to her side and grab her by her headfur, his sword poised to stab her through. 

"Goodbye squirrel brat. I'd let you die to that poison but this will be much more fun."

He lifted the blade but never got to use it as Rolen knocked him to the ground. Kamila fell sideways, her head striking the sand as everything whirled in front of her vision. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Liskan running from the hare. 

The squirrel awoke awhile later, her head bathed in sweat and her eyes glazed in pain. Shudders ran through her body as she coughed constantly from the side effects of the poison. Was this the same thing her mother had had to go through? Or was hers a lot slower and more painful? Kamila really didn't want to know. Rolen stood over her, his paw rubbing a damp cloth across her brow as another hare began mixing herbs. 

"Will she be alright?" The voice came far away to Kamila. A shadow crossed her eyes as a figure responded. 

"Doesn't look good Corporal. Nevah seen something like this before, wot."

"Just do wot ya can to help her wot.! She helped to save my life."

Kamila groaned softly and turned her head away from the voices. They were only paining her head. /So this is how it's going to end/ She thought to herself with a silent snort. /I'm going to die just as my mother did. So much for living a spirited life/ The squirrel lifted a paw and rubbed it against her brow. Rolen slipped his beneath hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Come on Mila, ya kin do it. Just stay with us wot. We'll find out how to cure it." 

Cure? There was no cure. She was going to die. There was no hope for her now. The squirrel's paw fell away from Rolen's as she began to fade. The voices began to vanish from her mind though she did hear the last snip bits. 

"…grab anything on him?" 

"Just his cloak….bottles…poison."

"…see them…We…..them and…"

Then she knew no more. Her mind slipped away into the threshold of darkness, threatening to swallow her up and never let her go. All the pain fell away and opened up to visions of her past. Of her father hitting her, of her mother's death…of Ma`pela's death… of her last few days at Salamandastron. Her life was about to end and that was the only thing she could think about? Suddenly she began to feel her heart beating against her chest. How she felt it in her dreams she didn't know. The sound of a clock ticking slower and slower filled her mind followed by the whispers of another beast. 

Something wasn't right. She knew she was dreaming but that voice…she knew it so well. In her dream, she slowly walked towards the voice, the one she had heard so many times when she was a child. The darkness in front of her changed to that of a forest, the soft pale moonlight filtering through the trees and illuminating a small pond of water. She saw herself kneel beside the reflective mirror, staring at her face as it shimmered against the pond. Suddenly, the water swirled and a shape arose from it. 

The flying squirrel backed up and stared in fear as a transparent figure with blank eyes stepped away from the water's edge. It was a flying squirrel like herself and looked… just like…

"Mother?"

Ralenda blinked her blank iris's until they took on their typical glow. The flying squirrel stared at Kamila in surprise as she reached out to touch her daughter. Her paw fell through the younger one, making Ralenda smile slightly despite the fact that she could not touch her daughter. 

"Yes Kamila tis me. But you must not be here…tis not your time."

"Wh?…Where am I?"

"At the gates of the dark forest, your spirit is giving up but it's still hanging on. You mustn't move forward Kamila, step away and go back into the world of the living."

"But…but why? Why can't I stay here with you?" Ralenda sighed deeply and spread out her paws. The water beneath her glowed a soft blue as visions of Kamila's past fluttered within it. The squirrel maiden looked into it as her mother spoke in an eerily quiet voice. 

"Your task has not been completed yet Kamila. The night has not betrayed you yet, and your heart has still yet to be broken and mended. You must live to finish what has begun."

Kamila looked up with a start as her mother slowly backed away towards the water again. 

"Betrayed? What do you mean? Mother what are you talking about?"

"I can not say Kamila. This you must find out for yourself. Go back to the world of the living and finish what has begun." Kamila got to her paws and tried to run towards her mother.

"What do you mean what has begun? Mother wait! Don't leave!" 

"Finish what has begun Kamila….finish what has begun." Ralenda's voice faded away as did her spirit as the water wrapped around her. Kamila moved forward to follow her mother when a searing pain suddenly flew through her body. She jerked and felt her dream collapse all at once as voices reached her ears. 

"Good thing you grabbed his cloak, wot."

"I saw him hit her..I figured if it was poisoned he'd dashed well have something to counter it, wot. She'll be alright then?" 

"Aye, that she will." Kamila shut her eyes tightly as she tried to distinguish one voice from another. Where was she? What had happened? The flying squirrel groaned softly as she opened her eyes again. They weren't as glassy but she still felt rather sick. Rolen looked down at her while her heart began to ease back into it's normal pace. She was at the mountain…she was safe, for now. She watched the hare as he moved his paw over her eyes and pressed down gently. 

"Rest Kamila, you jolly well need it." The squirrel didn't hesitate to oblige. Her mind swirled and though she didn't fall asleep, she did cross between the world of reality and darkness. 

A week later saw Kamila in full health. She stood in front of Salamandastron, a sack over her shoulder and her eyes saddened as she realized what she had to do. She couldn't put the hares or any beast at risk because of her. Liskan was still out there and as long as she stayed at the mountain, she was only going to cause more harm to her friends. She didn't have the heart to tell Rolen she was leaving. Instead, she had left a note for him and then set out to find a new haven.

Nightsong flew above her, refusing to leave the sky squirrel's side. Kamila didn't know where she was going, but she knew eventually she'd find another sanctuary for a time before she had to press on again. She almost felt like a nomad, wandering here and there, only stopping for a time before pressing on. That seemed like her lot in life. It wasn't fair though. She would have given anything to stay with the hares…except for Rolen's life.

What her destiny was, she didn't know…would she ever find a place that she could call her home? She doubted it. Would she be able to make friendships that weren't shattered by the likes of a fox? No…she was destined to live a life with no real companions save Nightsong. Friendships would be made then broken, safety would turn to danger…it would happen all over again and she knew it.

All she could do was press on and live the life her mother wanted her to live. But did having a spirited life mean she had to become solitary? Yes…yes…that was the meaning. Being solitary meant that she didn't have to be touched or hurt again. Being solitary meant that she didn't have to break any friendships. Being solitary meant she didn't have to have any beast to depend on her.

Being solitary meant being alone…but then again…that was her lot in life.

And so she pressed on, looking out towards a life that would constantly be hunted down, a life that would try to remain solitary…and alone. A life…that would eventually lead her to revenge.


	5. Poem dedicated to Kamila

****

This is just a poem dedicated to Kamila. I wrote it a month or so ago so I figured, hey, why not share it with everybody. Anyway, hope you like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nature's Spirit

Golden sun, life's begun

Catch a ray of light

Sea of blue, sky is too

Nature in it's might.

Blissful days, crimson rays

Look upon the sky

Dancing seas, birds and bees

Spread your wings and fly

Spirit bright, eyes of night

Claws of shinning green

Fleet of paw, small yet tall

In the trees unseen

Silver light, start the fight

Foes fall to the ground

Shrilling cry, living die

To the sai she's bound

Pebbles sing, from her sling

Kiss their lives goodbye

Silent course, no remorse

None for those who die

Flowers bring, a new spring

Watch the spirit soar

Gliding here, without fear

See her never more


	6. Another poem dedicated to Kamila

****

Author's note: Yeah, I got a little bored and I forgot I had written this poem for Mila. Anyway, hope you like it etc etc. Figure I'd do something while I'm at a writer's block for Two As One.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Kamila Spiritfeather

Birds and bats and eagles too  
Spread their wings unto the blue  
Free as air and light as feather  
Soaring through all sorts of weather  
Gliding, flapping way up high  
Spread your wings unto the sky  
Feel the freedom feel the breeze  
Soaring, leaping through the trees  
Gliding through all sorts of weather  
Is Kamila Spiritfeather

(By Nightsong)   



End file.
